Arizona Heat
by PassPtOfObsession
Summary: The Arizona heat gets the boys a little frisky. WARNING: Wincest


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the boys (though I wish I did)

**Warning:** This contains guy on guy (homosexuality)

* * *

Summer Heat

Heat simmered in the early morning, light shining down to steam the earth. It was like a burning poker, piercing through Dean's eyes as he tried to see the road through the windshield. Beside him Sam too hide from the rays, palm outward as he hunched as far as he could into the soft leather of the seat. The blue of his collar was darkening with each minute, sweat rolling down from his hair in a steady stream. He wanted to rip the jeans from his skin, his body unable to take much more of Arizona. Somehow his brother choose the hottest state.

"God damit I can't see a thing!" Dean cursed, slamming his hand on the steer wheel. He quickly apologized however, growling like a mother bear. "Stupid fucken sun."

Shaking his head, Sam swallowed, wincing as his throat was harshly rubbed against. "How about we pull over for now then." The Winchester offered, whipping his glistening forehead.

"Please." He added after a second of silence, craving shade.

"Yeah, I totally agree." Dean muttered, glancing at his brother. He couldn't help but notice the fine line of sweat soaked material between the youth's abs. They needed a motel for something other than the heat.

"There!" Sam shouted, pointing forward, spine arched and body unfolded.  
Dean almost turned the wheel, not expecting it. Blinking, he noticed the dingy looking motel as well, flicking on his signal and entering the cracked parking lot.

"FINNALLY!" Sam blurted, hopping out the car. He barely waited for the vehicle to stop, dashing out and practically running into the office.  
Following more slowly, Dean pulled the door open, looking up as a bell rang to announce his arrival.

"Yeah, well, he's a sweet heart."

The comment came from Sam's lips, causing Dean to run up behind the fool and grip his shoulder tightly. It got Sam's attention, his body turning for him to stare at his older brother. His smile faded as he noticed Dean's glare.

The receptionist noticed as well, his brows furrowing. "It's alright son, I won't tell anyone. You can love who ever you like. Fine with me." The white streaks in his hair spoke of age, his accent Texan.

Sam faced the man again, thanking him with a smile as he took the room key from his hand. "Thanks."

Dean nodded as well, dragging Sam out into the parking lot. "What the heck are you doing telling everyone?!" He snarled, looking around suspiciously.

Rolling his eyes, Sam ran his hand through his hair, backing up so Dean's hand fell from his shoulder. "He was fine about it. Even guessed it first." The tone was slightly irate, the Winchester wondering what the hell was going on with his brother. It was only one man, one very old elderly man. What harm could it do?

Rubbing his brow, Dean sighed. "You can't do that Sammy." He whispered tiredly, his voice gaining years he didn't have. Dropping his hand he walked away, popping the trunk and taking the bags. Sam watched him with a confused expression, standing dumbly. "What room?" Dean inquired, turning around when he got no answer. Sam was still where he left him, the same mask plastered onto his face. "Hello? Earth to Sammy?"

Blinking, Sam scoffed. "Now you want me to answer? You don't even want people to know about us like we're-we're some kind of sick couple!" With each word he spoke louder and louder, catching onlookers attention.

Dean made hast, snatching Sam's collar and bringing him down to his level. "You know that's not it." Compassion leaked into his gaze, exposing his love for the younger hunter. "You know I love you. Others may not though Sammy." The soft tone broke through Sam's anger, head bobbing.

"Room two-twenty three."

Letting go, Dean nodded. "Alright, come on." Handing Sam his bag in exchange for the room key, the older Winchester took a short walk to the door before sliding in the key and unlocking their new home for a week. With a brush of a switch light beamed through the room. "Not too bad." Dean mumbled to himself, plopping his bags onto the bed closest to the door. His eyes traveled over the royal blue striped walls, flowers painted on a banner going around the room. Sam stepped to his back, arms looping around Dean's neck.

"Too bad it wasn't so freak'in hot." The warm air grazed over Dean's ear, his mind forming other ideas than worrying about the sun.

"Yeah too bad…" Twisting around he surprised Sam by latching onto and throwing him onto the bed. It wasn't too hard to do, muscles bunching as they worked underneath the light short-sleeve shirt.

"Dean…" Sam moaned, head arching back as his brother crawled over his body, making sure his clothes contacted with Sam's own.

"Time for some distraction." Licking Sam's adam's apple, he grinned against his lover's flesh. His hips rocked back and forth, rubbing Sam's growing erection. Bending down he tugged the shirt beneath him upwards, Sam helping as he grabbed the edges and tore it off.

"So hot…" Sam groaned, arching beautifully on the bed. To see skin rippling, muscles tensing was amazing.  
Dean knew it was hard work however, to look like a God. Attacking the exposed flesh, he pressed the heel of his palm onto Sam's groin, feeling through the jean material. "You're so handsome Sammy….my Sammy…" Nipping at a nipple he heard Sam keen. "

"Need you're clothes off…now." Sam gasped, scrambling for Dean's shirt and tugging it clumsily from the sweat glistening torso. Snatching his belt loops he used it as leverage to bend forward and force Dean to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Locks were beyond damp, cloths cold with sweat. "Mhmmm." The vibrations of the sound tickled them both, causing Dean to break the kiss and fall back onto the bed against Sam. Wiggling down, Dean slowly peeled Sam's pants from long lean legs. Beating his fingers lightly on Sam's stomach, dangerously above the boxers, he smiled wickedly.

"Stop teasing!" Sam whispered, hands clasping over Dean's fingers to silence them.  
With a wink, Dean slipped his limb free before dipping it under the silky undergarment. Grasping Sam's cock, he stroked it, shivering at the touch. Sam had a stronger reaction, body twisting and contorting as if in pain.

Dean knew differently, feeling Sam grow in his hand, planning to have him come without hitting home base. "Easy Sammy…" He said huskily, getting on his knees and biting Sam's neck.

A hickey would form, marking him as Dean's own.

And just like that, the heat combined with the sensations rolling through Sam burst out of him in thick shots of white in his boxers. Rolling outward, he fell back onto the bed with a groan. Dean rode him the whole way, sitting back on his hips. His chest heaved with exertion. "There we go Sammy." He retorted out of breathe, the sight itself having made him come in his jeans himself. Rubbing his hands along Sam's arms, he encased his brother's hands and fell onto his side, yanking Sam to him. The youth was very pliable afterwards, snuggling up to Dean's ribs and tucking his head underneath Dean's chin. The heat didn't bother him anymore, lids drooping.


End file.
